Kolette Williams
Kolette is a nomad vampire who grew up during the industrial revolution. ' Biography ' Kol was born to a high class family, her mom was the daughter of an aristocrat and her dad was a doctor specialising in burn treatment. When she was really little she went with her dad to work often and witnessed many of the horrors of burn damage. The one thing she was interested in was preventing it from happening, although they weren't technologically advanced to figure that out. Kol was determined to figure that out when she became older. She proved this by working hard in school and becoming a very bright student. At age 6 her sister Amelia was born into the family, Kol was very excited and became protective over her sister. She loved her in a way hard to describe. Amelia and Kol turned out to be the best of friends, hardly spending time apart. Her father was offered a job in America when she was 12. Kol was against leaving, but they moved to America anyway. She was upset at first, but adjusted eventually. She still worked hard in school and was a top student, everything was fine until her father was murdered in a robbery gone wrong. Kol was devastated, but continued to try and move along with life. Her family struggled for years and finally when Kol turned 17 she pulled out of school along with Amelia to support the family. They began to work at the Triangle Waist Factory, sewing the fabrics. Kol and Amelia made the best of their situation by working close together. The factory worried Kol because deaths were almost daily there, yet it didn't bother the owners. They claimed the deaths to be accidents, but it was something about the bodies not bring mangled that made Kol suspicious. Still she stayed at the factory because it was the only job she could get. The day the factory caught fire, Kol and Amelia were separated after the owner said they were not being productive. Kol searched for Amelia rather than going down the elevator which was the last chance of escape. She searched for a long time before finding it hopeless. She realised she was going to die because there was no other way to get out. So rather than burn to death she decided on jumping out the window. She didn't get too far before being attacked by a vampire who had been the cause of the "accidents." He decided on using the factory after seeing how unsafe conditions were anyway. The vampire realised along with Kol there was no escape. He couldn't jump out the window and risk being seen. He decided Kol was a good last meal. He didn't finish her before a flaming figure jumped on him and attached to him. It resulting in him shoving Kol out the window in shock. Kol didn't remember much after that besides being in indescribable pain. She only wanted it to stop. She woke up a few days later in the morgue incinerator, but the mortician was having difficulty with her body because it wouldn't burn. She was very confused and followed her instinct by killing the mortician. She then left the morgue and went on a rampage, killing about ten people before being stopped by a wandering nomad. He taught her all the laws before leaving her to be alone again. Eventually, Kol's memories came back and she realised what happened to Amelia. She was in more pain from her emotions and tried to kill herself a few times, one of the attempts included using fire. She was frustrated when it wouldn't work and truly realised her condition. Currently she travels alone, but has made friends with others. She's made it clear she likes to travel alone. That is mostly due to her being afraid to lose someone again. 'Physical Appearance' Kolette has a small body figure due to starvation before she was changed, along with being 5'5 tall. Her weight has stayed at 100 lbs which shows clearly how much her family struggled. Her facial features include a small nose, full lips, thick eyebrows and top eyelashes. Her hair is dark blonde and slightly wavy going about halfway down her back. Her eyes are a typical red color for a vampire along with their big size. ''' Personality and Traits Kolette has always been unhappy since the start of her vampirism, it wasn't until later on she became depressed beyond description. Despite that she does an extremely good job of hiding it from others most of the time. To people on the outside nothing appears wrong with her and she's described as friendly, smiling, and filled with a concern for other's well beings rather than her own. Powers and Abilities Kolette's fascination with burn victims and preventing their injuries from ever happening gave her invulnerability to fire. She is uncombustable and unaffected by it. She doesn't understand much about the power yet and doesn't know if it could be projected out to others. The most she can do with fire is let it flow around her skin however, she can't control how it moves. Relationships '''George Williams George was Kolette's father whom she admired and looked up to. It was his job that inspired her interest into becoming a doctor. It made her determined in school to get top marks even though women doctors weren't exactly supported at the time. A few years after their move to America, George was killed when he refused to give up presents he had bought for his daughters. This was very devastating to Kolette, but she didn't show any pain so she could help Amelia. Anne Williams Anne was Kolette's mother who she didn't have as close of a relationship compared to her father. After George's death Anne became almost nonresponsive to her daughters, Kolette took it upon herself to take care of Amelia. After the death of her daughters, Anne hung herself a few months later because she was not able to handle the pain. Amelia Williams Amelia was Kolette's little sister and best friend. They were hard to separate and enjoyed each other's company a lot. Kolette was protective of her and described her as a little thing, during their hardship Kolette often gave parts of her meal to Amelia because she was so concerned for her. When they had to work in the factory Kolette was against Amelia coming along, but she was unable to stop her from getting the job. Kolette never knew the flaming figure who saved her life was her sister. Despite that, Amelia perished in the Triangle Shirt Waist fire along with Kolette's creator. 'Etomology' The name Kolette (or spelled Colette) is old Greek origin, and means 'victory of the people.' 'Media Portrayal' In all promotional images, Kolette is portrayal by Chloë Grace Moretz. No copyright infringement is intended on the photographers who took the pictures, or anyone else who might have rights to the images. We are also not implying that any of the actresses or actors used to represent characters are in anyway associated with the forum or the wikia. Category:Original Characters Category:Vampires Category:European Nomads